Booty Man
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Hazel starts to isolate herself and goes to the woods of Camp Half-Blood to let her emotions out. Nico, being the best brother ever, tries something new to cheer her up. Rated T just in case.


**Just a one-shot based on a picture I saw and a song that is somewhat disturbing but it's funny to sing. The link to the song is going to be in my profile and it is going to be tittled Booty Man. This set after BOO. Frank died in the war against the giants and Hazel, four months later, is still saddened. Nico, being such a great older brother, decides to try to cheer Hazel. **

* * *

**Booty Man**

* * *

**Third Person POV'S**

The giant war was a tragic fight for many demigods. Greek and Romans fought together with all their power and the gods helped, somewhat, and they barely won. So many life's were given and many people were left devastated. Moms, Dads, brothers, sisters, girlfriends, boyfriends, Hazels.

Yeah, Hazel was devastated. Frank died trying to protect her from a giant. The anti-Hades/Pluto giant, Alcyoneus, had been revived before the doors of Death were closed and he fought in the war. He tried to kill Hazel while she was turned around but Frank got in the way. At the time he was in the form of a dragon who injured Alcyoneus so badly that he turned to dust. The sad thing was that Alcyoneus managed to stick is spear right through Franks chest. It was close to the heart so it was a slow death. There was no possible way to have saved him unless Apollo healed him. That was next to impossible since Apollo was tied up in his own fight along with his children against Tityus.

Four months had passed since the war and she was not handling Frank's death well. She started isolating herself more every day. If she wanted to be alone in the silence she had to go into the woods of Camp-Half blood. No one bothered her there. They didn't even know she was there. No one could hear her heart-broken sobs. See her bone braking shaking body as she let her emotions out. No one dared bother her and Hazel was thankful for it. Hazel did not want to snap at anyone. She didn't want to take her anger out on her friends and end up hurting their friendship, or worse, braking it.

Nico worried about her a lot. He wanted to do something to try to cheer her up but he could not think of anything that would work. Nico's attempt so far consisted of really bad 'knock knock' jokes, weird faces, his lame singing, and books. Yes, he tried to read her funny stories. That is how desperate Nico is to try to cheer her up.

Nico's ideas were running short. He was becoming more desperate each day. So desperate that he bought a phone and downloaded Pandora on it. He thought that maybe listening to music would give him some sort of idea as to what to do. Then, the weirdest song ever popped on. Nico had heard it before. In the Lotus Casino where this kid was listening to 70's music. At least that's what Nico remembered. He also remembered that he wanted to hear that song just to have a good laugh once in a while.

'Look at that booty, show me the booty.'

That was enough for Nico. He quickly found a way to save the song to his playlist and stood up. Now, to find Hazel. He put his jacket on and strapped his sword to his back. He put his shoes on and shoved the phone in his pocket. He walked out of his cabin and made his way toward the woods. Nico had seen Hazel go in there earlier so his thought were that she was still in there. And Nico was proven right when he heard heart-broken sobs come from the direction of the creek.

He walked in that same direction for a while until he saw her. Careful to not make any sounds he moved to be behind a tree. He was sure Hazel couldn't see him. As he watched her cry, he felt guilty for trespassing one of Hazel's private moments. She had her back against a tree and her legs to her chest with her head resting on her knees and her arms hugging her legs. The creek, several inches away from Hazel, made a peaceful sound as the water rushed over the rocks of the creek.

Nico took a deep and silent breath and came out of his hiding spot. He took his sword from his back and held it in his hands. He walked and stood in front of Hazel. He touched the ground besides him and whispered, "dead, serve me." Quickly and silently the ground open and out came a full formed bleached white skeleton.

Nico took his phone out and readied the song. He made the skeleton tap Hazel knee and stand erect. Hazel looked up and Nico pressed play.

**'Look at that booty. Show me the booty.'**

Nico made the skeleton put it's hands behind its head. Then he made the skeleton shake it's hip bones to the left then the right.

**Gimme the booty**

The skeleton did a 'come here' gesture with its finger.

** I want the booty. **

Nico made the skeleton do a hugging motion with it's arms.

**Back up tha booty. **

Nico made the skeleton lean over so it's butt bone would be a little in the air as it walked backwards.

**I need tha** **booty.**

The skeleton pointed to itself then slapped it's butt bone.

**I like the booty. **

The skeleton grabbed it's butt and made a nodding gesture.

** Oh, what a booty. **

Then it shook it's butt.

**Shakin' that booty. **

It shook it's butt to the left and the right.

** I saw tha booty. **

Then the skeleton pointed it's fingers from it's eye sockets to Nico's butt.

Hazel's frowned turned to a small smile.

**I want the booty. **

Then the skeleton grabbed Nico's butt. Nico jumped forward with a confused look. He did not make the skeleton do that.

**Lord, what a booty. **

The skeleton got on it's knee bones with it's hands put together and it stared straight at Nico's butt.

Nico did not know what was going on.

**Bring on tha booty. **

The skeleton started crawling towards Nico.

** Give up tha booty. **

Then the skeleton tried to grab Nico's butt.

**Lovin' tha booty. **

Then the skeleton hugged Nico's butt.

Nico yelped and jumped away from the skeleton.

Hazel let out a small snort as if she was trying not to laugh.

Meanwhile in the underworld, Hades and Persephone were holding their stomach as they laughed. Nico's idea was genius, both Hades and Persephone had to admit that much, but his original planned was not funny enough. Hades decided to 'help' Nico make Hazel laugh by making the skeleton do even more ridiculous things.

Now back to Nico and Hazel.

** Round booty. **

The skeleton made a round gesture with it's hands towards Nico's butt.

**Down for tha booty. **

Now it got on it's knees looking at Nico's butt like a puppy would get on it's hind legs and start pleading.

**I want tha booty. **

The skeleton tried to hug Nico's but again.

**Huntin' tha booty. **

The skeleton put it's thumb and index finger in the shape of a gun and pointed it at Nico's butt and pretended to shoot.

**Chasin' tha booty. **

Then it ran after Nico

**Casing tha booty. **

Then it tried to hug Nico's butt again.

** Gettin' tha booty. **

It hugged Nico's butt and didn't let go of it

**Beautiful booty. **

It let go of Nico's butt and pointed at it and nodded.

**Smokin' booty. **

Then a matched appeared out of the nowhere in its hand and the skeleton tried to burn Nico.

**Talk to tha booty. **

It made a talking gesture with its hand at Nico's butt.

** More booty. **

It kissed Nico's butt.

**Fine booty. **

It slapped Nico's butt.

**All about tha booty. **

Then he rubbed it...

"Stahp," Hazel howled. "Stop it!"

Hazel was laying on her side clutching her stomach. She had a huge grin on her face as she laughed. Nico snapped his fingers and the skeleton disappeared back into the ground.

Nico walked over the Hazel and knelt in front of her. He helped her sit up and hugged her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Hazel nodded and hugged her brother again. "Thank you Nico."

"Anything for you sis."

Nico helped Hazel up and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "Let's go, we need to go to the Amphitheater."

"What for?"

"Don't you remember?" Nico asked.

Hazel shook her head.

"Today Percy and Reyna sign a peace treaty that will end all the hate between the Greeks and Romans."

"That's today?"

"Yep."

Hazel nodded. "Let's go."

And together they started walking out the woods.

"And if I hear, see, or even think you are crying, I'm gonna bust out the booty and the skeleton." Nico said.

"Please don't."

And together they walked to the Amphiteater with a smile on their faces and a lot of question in Nico's mind for his father.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions for other one-shots I should make, please let me know or maybe give me prompt ideas to make this more than just a one-shot. To make it a bunch of rabbles. **


End file.
